detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ending 05: Negaigoto Hitotsu Dake
Anterior Ending----------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Negaigoto Hitotsu Dake es el ending 5 de la serie de Detective Conan y va desde el episodio 84 hasta el episodio 108. Sipnosis El video comienza con una foto de Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri con el uniforme de escolar de secundaria. Después aparece Ran con las manos juntas y con una chaqueta verde, ya que esta bajo la nieve. Más tarde aparecen Ran Mouri y Shinichi Kudo mirando una puesta de sol. La cámara se acerca y se ve la cara de Shinichi Kudo, mientras Ran le observa. En ese momento aparece un hombre gritando a la liga juvenil de detectives, Conan se asusta y le dice algo a una persona. Esa persona esta sentada en la comisaría de Kogoro Mouri y le entrega una foto. Ayumi Yoshida le susurra algo a Conan, justo entonces Genta, Mitsuhiko y Ayumi levantan los brazos en señal de victoria. Conan, Kogoro y Ran les miran con cara de sorprendidos. La imagen desaparece y se ve a dos polícias y un montón de gente mirando una moto. Conan aparece corriendo hasta una alcantarilla para examinarla con detenimiento y dar con una solución. Vuelve la imagen de Ran mirando una casa bajo la niveve. Justo entonces alguien pone sobre Ran un paraguas para evitar la nieve. Al final aparece Ran durmiendo al lado de la foto del principio y se ve una imagen de Conan con un paraguas. Video thumb|left|300px Letra |-|Original = Negaigoto hitotsu dake kanaete kureru nara Kizutsuke atta ai ga hajimaranai you ni Doushite futari wa deatta no Konna ni samishii yuuhi wo miru nante Ki no kiita kotoba sagashite mo Hanareta kokoro wo tsunagu kotoba nakute Dekiru dake no egao de te wo fureba Chotto dake demo Kirei ni mieru no ka na Negaigoto hitotsu dake kanaete kureru nara Kizutsukeatta ai hajimaranai you ni Omoide no uta ga nagareru to Ima demo setsunasa de mune ga kurushikute Jiyuu ni yume wo oikaketeru Anata no uwasa wo kiku koto sae muri ne Me wo tojiru no mo kowai no Narenakute ahh Kamisama dou ka madowasanaide Negaigoto hitotsu dake kanaete kureru nara Kizutsukeatta ai ga hajimaranai you ni Watashi konna ni nakimushi ja nakatta Yukkuri susumou Yukkuri kaze wo ukete Ai wa kitto soba ni aru Kizukeba soko ni aru Tsugi no tabidachi made wa chikyuu to mawaritai Negaigoto hitotsu dake kanaete kureru nara Kioku no naka de itsu mo anata to ikite tai |-|Inglés = If you could grant me just one wish, Then I wish this love where we hurt each other hadn't begun... Why did we meet If we're looking at such a sad evening sun? I search for the right words, But I don't have the words To rejoin our now-separate hearts. If I smile as much as I can as I wave, Will I look even a little bit pretty to you? If you could grant me just one wish, Then I wish this love where we hurt each other hadn't begun... Even now, my heart aches with sadness When that nostalgic song plays. It's impossible for me to even listen to the rumors About you, free, chasing your dreams... I'm afraid to close my eyes; I can't get used to it -- Ahh, please God, don't mislead me. If you could grant me just one wish, Then I wish this love where we hurt each other hadn't begun... I never used to be such a crybaby I'll move forward slowly, Taking time to take in the wind... Love is surely by my side, I've realized it's there -- I want to turn with the earth As I head out on the next of my journeys. If you could grant me just one wish, I wish I could always live with you in my memories... |-|Español = Si usted me diera un solo deseo, Entonces me gustaría que este amor que nos lastimamos mutuamente no había empezado ... ¿Por qué nos encontramos Si estamos buscando un sol de la tarde triste? Puedo buscar las palabras adecuadas, Pero no tengo las palabras Para volver a unir nuestros corazones, ahora separados. Si sonrío tanto como me sea posible ya que las olas, Me voy a ver aunque sea un poco bastante para ti? Si usted me diera un solo deseo, Entonces me gustaría que este amor que nos lastimamos mutuamente no había empezado ... Incluso ahora, me duele el corazón por la tristeza Cuando que juega la nostálgica canción. Es imposible para mí para escuchar, incluso a los rumores Acerca de ti, libre, persiguiendo sus sueños ... Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos; No puedo acostumbrarme a ella - Ahh, si Dios quiere, no me engaña. Si usted me diera un solo deseo, Entonces me gustaría que este amor que nos lastimamos mutuamente no había empezado ... Yo nunca solía ser un llorón Voy a avanzar lentamente, Tomarse el tiempo para tomar en el viento ... El amor es sin duda a mi lado, Me he dado cuenta de que está ahí - Quiero dar vuelta a la tierra Como me dirijo a cabo en la próxima de mis viajes. Si usted me diera un solo deseo, Ojalá siempre se puede vivir con usted en mis recuerdos ... Curiosidades *Esta canción se escucha en una caja de karaoke en el episodio 100 del anime. Imágenes Ending 05 Miho Komatsu 1.JPG|Portada del CD Ending 05 Miho Komatsu CD.jpg|CD Ending 05 Contraportada de edicion especial.JPG|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings